Lemon Zest/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Static shot of the Shadowbolts EG3.png Consulting director credit EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png Sci-Twi sits next to Sugarcoat EG3.png Sci-Twi tries to talk to Sugarcoat EG3.png Sugarcoat "You should consider not speaking in public" EG3.png Sci-Twi's feelings are hurt EG3.png Sci-Twi unzipping her backpack EG3.png Lemon Zest rocking out EG3.png Lemon Zest looking at Sci-Twi EG3.png Lemon Zest "Dude" EG3.png Lemon Zest "You have gotta hear this!" EG3.png Lemon Zest about to put her headphones on Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi uncomfortable with the loud music EG3.png Lemon Zest rocks out as she gets off the bus EG3.png Sugarcoat getting off the bus EG3.png Sci-Twi looks at Crystal Prep students uncertain EG3.png Sci-Twi and Spike follow the magic EG3.png Sour Sweet smiling at the Wondercolts EG3.png Sour Sweet suddenly snarling EG3.png Wondercolts worried (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Snips, Snails, and Lemon Zest dancing EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Sour Sweet bumps Sunset's panel off-screen EG3.png Sour Sweet and the Shadowbolts EG3.png Indigo Zap and Lemon Zest wearing goggles EG3.png Shadowbolts doing chemistry under shadows EG3.png Shadowbolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Shadowbolts! EG3.png Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts on opposing sides EG3.png Lemon Zest misspells "Munchausenism" EG3.png Fluttershy looking at angry Shadowbolts EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Shadowbolts move on to round two EG3.png Indigo Zap pumping a fist EG3.png Cinch addressing Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest EG3.png Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest high-five EG3.png Principal Cinch "will start us off" EG3.png Sour Sweet "that's just marvelous!" EG3.png Sour Sweet "lose before we even start!" EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - speed-skating competitors EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie get the greenlight EG3.png Rarity and Pinkie take off from the starting line EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Applejack glaring at Sugarcoat EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare get the greenlight EG3.png Lemon and Sunny take off from the starting line EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest behind EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity in focus with Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest out of focus EG3.png Lemon and Sunny trying to catch up EG3.png Lemon Zest passes Rarity and Pinkie Pie EG3.png Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare speed-skating EG3.png Lemon Zest skates over Sci-Twi's amulet EG3.png Lemon and Sunny skate over the checkered line EG3.png Lemon Zest skating confidently EG3.png Pinkie speeds past Lemon and Sunny EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Principal Cinch "even with magic at their disposal" EG3.png Principal Cinch "simply not an option" EG3.png Principal Cinch starts singing EG3.png Sour and Lemon sing --maybe abused it-- EG3.png Shadowbolts standing shoulder to shoulder EG3.png Shadowbolts singing to Sci-Twi EG3.png Shadowbolts push Sci-Twi into a corner EG3.png Shadowbolts --our only interest in this business-- EG3.png Cinch guiding Sci-Twi forward EG3.png Principal Cinch "we only want what we deserve" EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Sci-Twi walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Sci-Twi approaching the Wondercolts EG3.png Sci-Twi removing her necklace EG3.png Spike leaps out to Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi's magic about to burst EG3.png Sci-Twi's magic bursting outward EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by smoke EG3.png Sci-Twi surrounded by a purple ball EG3.png Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Cinch backing away EG3.png The Shadowbolts still looking worried EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Cinch backing away from Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet scared EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Indigo, Lemon and Sugarcoat not sure what to do EG3.png Shadowbolts look at each other EG3.png Shadowbolts decide to help EG3.png Indigo and Lemon save Rarity EG3.png Indigo Zap "We've got you!" EG3.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Sunset Shimmer looking at the device EG3.png Daydream Shimmer faces Midnight Sparkle EG3.png Daydream and Midnight in the air EG3.png Sunset and Sci-Twi happy EG3.png Puppy Spike with Sci-Twi's glasses in his mouth EG3.png Cinch "it's certainly obvious" EG3.png Cinch "using magic for their own benefit!" EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png Principal Cinch surprised by a talking dog EG3.png Lemon, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sunny looking confident EG3.png Indigo, RD, Lemon, and Rarity looking confident EG3.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png CHS and CPA students cheering loudly EG3.png Applejack throws her hat into the air EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png Starlight hugging Paisley EG3.png The Shadowbolts competitors EG3.png Lemon Zest reluctantly dancing at the party EG3.png The speed skating competitors EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic The Shadowbolts appear behind Rarity EGS1.png Rarity happy to see the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Lemon Zest "are you signing up" EGS1.png Rarity picking up her sign-up ticket EGS1.png Rarity "are you girls here to sign up" EGS1.png Rarity talking to the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Rarity doing a flamenco pose EGS1.png Rarity doing a hip-hop pose EGS1.png Rarity doing a street ballet pose EGS1.png Rarity "costumes to match each genre" EGS1.png Shadowbolts dancing at the Canterlot Mall EGS1.png Lemon Zest doing a handstand EGS1.png Shadowbolts practicing their dance routine EGS1.png Sour Sweet "what did you think of our routine?" EGS1.png Rarity confronting the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Rarity snapping at Sugarcoat EGS1.png Sour Sweet rolling her eyes at Rarity EGS1.png Sour Sweet "sorry, but we can't" EGS1.png Shadowbolts laughing at Rarity EGS1.png Lemon Zest turning the music back on EGS1.png Shadowbolts continue practicing their dancing EGS1.png The Shadowbolts in a diner booth EGS1.png Sour Sweet trying to encourage her friends EGS1.png Lemon Zest "why did we tell Rarity" EGS1.png Lemon Zest "we already submitted our video" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "we can still use her concept" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "Rarity is creative" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "if we don't, we have nothing" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "what our classmates would say" EGS1.png Sour Sweet buries her face in her hands EGS1.png Lemon Zest "they'll say it's our fault" EGS1.png Lemon Zest "the boring old auditorium" EGS1.png The Shadowbolts losing hope EGS1.png Sugarcoat "the Rainbooms have a band" EGS1.png Sour Sweet surprised to see Rarity EGS1.png Shadowbolts trying to play it cool EGS1.png Rarity and Shadowbolts look at Sour Sweet EGS1.png The Shadowbolts listen to Rarity's idea EGS1.png Shadowbolts appear before the Mane Seven EGS1.png Lemon Zest "Rarity helped show us" EGS1.png Lemon Zest "the only thing driving us" EGS1.png Lemon Zest "didn't even care if we had to steal" EGS1.png Sour Sweet "that's not who we are" EGS1.png Sour Sweet acting humble EGS1.png Rarity sticks up for the Shadowbolts EGS1.png Rainbooms and Shadowbolts making a music video EGS1.png Rainbow Dash and Lemon Zest on dance floor EGS1.png Sugarcoat, Applejack, and Sunset about to jump EGS1.png Lemon Zest jumping in the air EGS1.png Rainbow Dash and Lemon Zest hip-hop dancing EGS1.png Rainbow Dash and Lemon Zest dance posing EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms pose in front of graffiti wall EGS1.png Shadowbolts dancing together EGS1.png Shadowbolts posing as a group EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms "right by our side" EGS1.png Lemon Zest freeze-frame pose EGS1.png Lemon and Pinkie dance against red background EGS1.png Lemon Zest and Pinkie Pie back to back EGS1.png Pinkie Pie and Lemon Zest dancing together EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms dancing as one group EGS1.png Sour, Rainbow, Lemon, Sunset, and Twilight jumping EGS1.png Crystal Rainbooms reaching to the sky EGS1.png Dance Magic video on TV monitor EGS1.png Mane Seven and Shadowbolts watch their music video EGS1.png Applejack cheering with excitement EGS1.png Applejack "make Camp Everfree look just like new" EGS1.png Lemon Zest overjoyed EGS1.png Lemon Zest jumping with joy EGS1.png Applejack and Lemon Zest high-five EGS1.png Pinkie suggests celebrating over smoothies EGS1.png Mane Seven and Shadowbolts walk to smoothie kiosk EGS1.png Rarity and Sour Sweet following their friends EGS1.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper passes another TV playing Dance Magic EGS3.png Merchandise Friendship Games Sporty Style Lemon Zest doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Lemon Zest doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Shadowbolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare dolls.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png Miscellaneous Lemon Zest Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Lemon Zest Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Lemon Zest turnaround art.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png Category:Character gallery pages